<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best behaviour by shepherd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337759">best behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd'>shepherd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Old Married Couple, Suggestive Themes, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis and Gladio get ready to attend a wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Valentine's Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy early Valentines day! I hope you enjoy and there's lots of other Gladnis content in the collection.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though it was a well-known fact that Gladio had long been a terribly biased man, he knew that the most beautiful sight in the world was Ignis, melted and satisfied in the embrace of a warm bath.</p><p>The wave of muggy heat from the bathroom created a soft sheen of sweat upon Gladio’s bare skin. It was a blessing. The heating of the cabin was old, rickety, and winter pressed eagerly against the bedroom windows. The sky was dark and dismal, overcast on the early morning. But Gladio luxuriated in the golden glow of comfort and the swathes of his husband’s bare skin, thoughtfully washing away the last of the soap suds.</p><p>There was no sense in being coy. A low wolf whistle bounced off the tile and Ignis’ expression shifted from lax and carefree to humorously droll. “Gladiolus,” he said with a wry smile and turned his head. “Will your lust never cease?”</p><p>“Nope,” Gladio said with a cheerful lilt and took a seat on the side of the clawfoot bathtub. A steaming mug of coffee was pleasantly hot against his palms and he stole a single sip for himself. It was Ignis’ favourite, brought from home, and not quite to his tastes. “More than happy to sit and stare until your skin gets all wrinkly.”</p><p>“At my age, I think we’re almost at that point without the water’s assistance,” his lover mused and frowned a little. His nostrils flared widely. “Is that my coffee you’re helping yourself to?”</p><p>“You got me,” Gladio said freely, and a torrent of water dripped from Ignis’ back and hair as he sat up, sighing softly with the exertion. It had been a comfortable warmth and no doubt he missed it sorely. Gladio took in every inch – all of him that had grown softer with age, all the scars and curves and remnants of lean muscle. It was a remarkable feat of self-control that Gladio didn’t reach into the water and explore the pliant skin of Ignis’ thighs. He distracted himself by dipping his fingers into the barely warm water, flicking against the porcelain.</p><p>A naked Ignis was a breath-taking sight, and it stole all the air in Gladio’s lungs as he drew him down and into a firm kiss. He had been thinking of nothing else all morning.</p><p>His mouth was a blessing. Warm and soft, eager to take all Gladio had to give. His tongue still possessed the same wickedness that claimed Gladio’s heart all those decades ago and he couldn’t help but whine as Ignis pulled away as quickly as he had come. When his hands fell away they found the mug. “I’ll not waste a good cup on someone who can’t appreciate it,” he said with no real heat and Gladio relinquished it without argument, a touch dazed from the lingering taste of Ignis on his tongue.</p><p>He watched in the peaceful quiet as Ignis enjoyed a long sip and appreciated the fond smile that followed. Settling back into the water, Ignis hummed. “Thank you, love. I promise I won’t lounge for too much longer.”</p><p>It was an easy thing and true joy to lean down and kiss Ignis’ saturated hair. Aromas of coconut shampoo and strong coffee filled his nose. Sweet met sharp and Gladio wanted more. “You’re welcome,” he murmured, thrilled to bask in the quiet of a slow morning. “Stay as long as you like. Something to be said about the view.”</p><p>Ignis huffed at him but his smile was undeniable. With his eyes closed he breathed deeply and rest, and Gladio watched the relaxation settle in for the long haul.</p><p>Outside Gladio had lain their suit bags out across the bed. They had been unzipped but so far left untouched. He had elected for one of the robes hanging in the airing cupboard instead, left untied at his waist, and hadn’t yet bothered with his hair. It was nice to not have to hurry for once, and Gladio looked forward to seeing Ignis enjoy the comforts of the fluffiest towel that he had ever seen. Gladio had slung it over the radiator to gradually grow warm and couldn’t wait to see Ignis bask, warm and safe, intimate, and vulnerable.</p><p>There was time enough for him to drink his fill, Gladio supposed. Their bath was easily big enough for the both of them. That was a rare thing indeed. “How much time do we have,” Ignis asked as if knowing the path of his thoughts.</p><p>“Hour and a half,” Gladio said. It would take just twenty minutes to reach the venue if they wanted to arrive as early as etiquette so often demanded. Early enough to have their choice of seats amongst the pews. Most of the road was a singular dirt path throughout empty but beautiful fields of grass that would still carry a touch of frost. Perhaps, if the sun did not grace them with some extra warmth, Gladio could be the one to keep him warm as they trundled over the frozen ground to their car.</p><p>The rare serenity that came from no real rush to be anywhere settled over Ignis’ expression. The wedding of distant family could wait until Ignis had energy enough to primp and preen. “Wonderful,” he said, and looked about ready to fall back asleep.</p><p>With a gentle brush of his fingers across Ignis’ cheek, unable to deny himself another kiss against his temple, Gladio rose. Now the fog against the misty windows had begun to fade. There were few bubbles obscuring Ignis’ knees. Sharpening his focus, he made to clean his teeth quickly and hurriedly flossed, watching Ignis relax through the mirror above the sink.</p><p>Mornings were still Gladio’s favourite. It brought a unique sense of peace to watch Ignis of all men take his time. All these years later relaxation could still be a mystery of them – Gladio’s duties as General called for endless training and still sometimes took him far from home and Ignis worked hard as Noctis’ right hand, advising and listening, always sharp as a tack. There were early mornings and late evening spent toiling, smiling at strangers, and over the decades they had come to carve out time for themselves, unwilling to budge on time spent only on each other. They had let too much time slip away as it was.</p><p>There was a bag he had left under the sink cupboard. Worn leather moved to the depths of the sink and he kept an eye on the time as he began to work on his hair, still feeling a sluggish weight to his limbs. It trickled by blissfully slow and Gladio began to work on his parts but Ignis still looked up when the tub of hair oil cracked upon, the scent of almonds upon the air.</p><p>“Let me,” he said abruptly and the torrent of water that fell as he stood, proud and gorgeous, shattered the quiet. Abandoning his half-drunk coffee on the side of the bath he fumbled for the grey towel, tousling his hair and sluicing the water from his body.</p><p>Gladio hesitated, distracted by the intimate view of his lover and Ignis didn’t bother tying the towel around his waist. It hit the floor with a gentle thump and once he was dry enough to not leave droplets over the tile he drifted out, hands bunching in the cotton of Gladio’s bathrobe. “You know this is my favourite part of the morning, Gladiolus,” he said sternly, expression wry. “Let me.”</p><p>It was Gladio’s favourite moment too. There was something fantastic about the confidence of Ignis’ hands, running carefully and wonderfully slow through Gladio’s coils. It would be a casual look today, Gladio expected, a wedding without all the drama of the media and heavy with the amorous mood that Ignis always nursed before the hubbub of weddings. It had been simmering all night, claiming their late evening and early hours of the morning. When Ignis’ hands slipped around to hold his hips close, Gladio knew Ignis’ hunger had only deepened.</p><p>“As long as you stay naked,” Gladio told him and Ignis’ laugh lit up the bathroom.</p><p>The cold must have crawled over his bare skin. It was bracing against Gladio’s as Ignis pushed the robe from his shoulder, leaning to stand flush against his husband. His nipples were pink pebbles and his scars pale and the pads of his fingers had shrunk. But Ignis kissed his chin and took the pot from Gladio’s hands, taking a generous handful and smoothed his fingers through Gladio’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent deeply.</p><p>Gladio had laughed at him the first few times. Now he understood. It was like the scent of Ignis’ favourite detergents, or the faintest touch of his expensive cologne. It soothed his worst moods and Ignis took his own comforts, basking as he massaged the oil into Gladio’s scalp. Almonds and coconut met in a stupefying aroma and Gladio breathed it in, hands still cupping Ignis’ strong thighs. His thumbs brushed the hairs thoughtlessly, tracing up and down, again and again.</p><p>It was impossible to comprehend the extent of the spell that Ignis had him under. All these years gone by in a haze and the sight of Ignis’ pale eyes and quirked grin could knock him out cold. Gladio stroked repetitive patterns further up, kneading at his bare ass whenever Ignis’ hands returned to scratch lightly against his scalp, and Ignis laughed against his cheek. Ignis’ body straining against his brought back fond memories of their night wrapped up close and Gladio remembered how comfortable the king size had been. Laden with heavy sheets, the softest pillows he had known in years, and a handsome husband all for him.</p><p>Gladio was a heartbeat away from asking but Ignis spoke first. He gave a great theatrical sigh. “We are getting rather old for this type of behaviour, aren’t we,” he mused, half to himself, and Gladio captured his hands.</p><p>“Never too old to cherish you,” he promised and pressed kisses against both knuckles, drifting to his soft palms. Ignis smiled and laughed, and when he kissed Gladio he could taste the oil residue upon his lips. “And I love you just like this. Are you sure we have to get dressed?”</p><p>While Gladio sorely missed Ignis’ clever hands in his hair, he enjoyed the slow slide of them down his biceps. They squeezed his elbows. “I think I might freeze to death before we make it to the wedding, my dear.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll warm you up,” he promised, and his mind was already brimming with wicked deeds.</p><p>“There is such a thing named public decency,” Ignis reminded him even as he careened forward again and placed a kiss just north of his collarbones, daringly close to his throat. “You’ll be on your best behaviour, Gladiolus. For all our sakes – yes?”</p><p>He swallowed hard. He knew Ignis felt it but clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth just for good show. “Best might be a little too much to ask. I’ll try for good.”</p><p>Ignis’ laughter brightened up any room. It still softened Gladio’s heart each day. “I suppose that’s all I can truly ask for,” he murmured, and let his husband go free with one final squeeze. “We’ll see how long you can endure the strain of keeping those wicked hands to themselves. Until then, time to make ourselves presentable, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Before he departed, he swept up his coffee. There was an immodest sway to his hips, the movements of a man all too sure that his lover was watching closely, and Gladio had to shake his head like a dog.</p><p>He gave Ignis a moment to revel in his dominance. Gladio let Ignis’ bath water spiral down the drain and ran his own fingers through his hair, scrubbing a hand over his cheek. Picture perfect, he thought, and gave himself a wink before he followed.</p><p>Ignis had made himself thoroughly at home in the bedroom. His phone rest on the dresser, playing something slow and romantic to inspire the mood, and Ignis hummed along sweetly. Gladio followed closely, the spell only deepening.</p><p>Ignis lay one hand over his suit. It was a deep jewel green – the tailor had worked tirelessly to make it to Ignis’ exact specifications, altering it frequently up until yesterday morning, and Gladio couldn’t wait to see it on him for the first time. Unfortunately, Ignis had located his underwear and stepped into it, pulled high over his hips, and took another long sip of his coffee.</p><p>There were wrappers from their midnight snacks and dalliances across the bed. Their sheets had fallen free and their pyjamas were strewn thoughtlessly across the mattress. Gladio’s paperback lay face down across his pillow. Ignis turned his head Gladio’s way as he pulled his crisp white shirt free, smoothing his hand across the collar. “What do you think I should do with my own hair? I imagine these pictures will be leaked at some point, try as we might. Heavens forbid I look unprofessional at a private event.”</p><p>Somewhere around his late twenties Ignis had simply stopped giving a damn. The urge to impress had never managed to resurrect itself. Ignis was never careless but he had permitted his hair to curl around his shoulders, never falling past. Currently his hair was loose around his chin and streaked heavily with silver, darkened through its dampness, and falling into his eyes. On the rare occasions he put forth the effort to shape it into his old pompadour that Gladio was never permitted to run his hands through<strong>, </strong>no matter how disappointed his face became, and Gladio leapt at his rare chance. “Leave it down,” he said. “You’re so beautiful with your hair down.”</p><p>Ignis had grown used to such flattery. A blush no longer stained his cheeks. “Oh, you,” he said, and fetched the rest of his suit as if to give it a keen, analytical eye. Gladio could see nothing wrong with it. “Are you sure it won’t look to casual? This is a formal event, after all.”</p><p>“It’ll be perfect.”</p><p>A little laugh escaped him and he shook his head. “I know you’d enjoy absolutely anything, despite the terrible toll that time has taken. Be serious.”</p><p>Gladio’s hands were never far from his skin. They grasped him tightly. “I am. You’ll outshine the happy couple, and I’ll be the envy of the night – just like when we were married.”</p><p>Despite everything Ignis’ nose wrinkled. He pressed his hand flat against Gladio’s belly as if ready to push him away. “I don’t think I could squeeze into my wedding suit. Trimmer days – and less grey, too.”</p><p>With the faintest of glowers Gladio took firm hold of his rear, squeezing hard enough for Ignis to jump and laugh. It was part of Gladio’s duty as husband, he had long decided, to ogle him at every opportunity and kiss him full of determination, eager to prove his point and see him smile. “You were breath-taking,” he said between kisses, adoring the softness of Ignis’ skin. His shampoo and cologne had kept Gladio enraptured and the memory of Ignis at the altar in his beautiful suit was dazzling. “Still are. You don’t even know how gorgeous you are.”</p><p>As Ignis leaned back his head with a sigh Gladio took full advantage. He nipped at the skin, delighting in his husband’s shiver. “We’ll be late if you keep on like this,” Ignis tried to be coy even as his voice wavered and Gladio took pity only once he had drunk in Ignis to his satisfaction, leaving a daring bite between his throat and shoulder. It was a risk he could afford to take with the flesh covered by his suit. “Oh, Gladiolus.”</p><p>When he gave in and pulled away Gladio missed his warmth sorely. “I should have shared that bath with you,” he said regretfully. “I’ll be sure to make up for that tonight.”</p><p>Ignis’ eyes were closed. His smile had departed. His mouth chased Gladio’s for the briefest moment, hungered, before he could wrestle back his control. “Harlot,” he teased weakly, and Gladio threw back his head and laughed far too loudly for such a morning.</p><p>“Your harlot,” he responded with a playful lilt, eager to see Ignis’ laugh, and stole his mouth again and again, until Ignis grumbled against his mouth and pushed him backward.</p><p>“We’ll be late,” he stressed. “It will be a shame against the Amicitia name and then whatever shall we do?”</p><p>Gladio made sure to brush their noses together, half fond. “Stay in bed and have sex.”</p><p>“Gladiolus,” Ignis strained, delectable in just his underwear with a blooming pink mark upon his throat. He pushed and pushed against Gladio’s belly until he moved aside. “As thrilling as that sounds, we’ve places to be.”</p><p>“I know.” There was only a drop of disappointment within his tone. Their time would come, he knew. “Stop looking so damn good.”</p><p>Ignis pressed one last, lingering kiss against his cheek. “Get dressed, and maybe I’ll consider how good I can make myself look for you tonight,” he murmured, and Gladio could do nothing but obey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>